


tried to be chill (but you're so hot that I melted)

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike surprises Debra when they're out with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tried to be chill (but you're so hot that I melted)

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt _The Following, Mike, anyone would be surprised if they found out 'this' about him_  
>  I saw this prompt when I was at a Glee convention in London, so that can be blamed for the content and song choice. Also, I know Shawn Ashmore sings in "Mariachi Gringo" so yeah.

Debra wrinkles her nose when they walk into the bar and see the set-up on the stage. "Karaoke?" Disgust is plain in her tone. "Seriously?"

Mike grins as he loops an arm casually around her shoulders, nods at his friends across the room. "Don't worry," he says. "I promise you don't have to sing."

Her look of hastily hidden relief makes him laugh. "Unless you want to clear the place," she tells him and he laughs some more.

"C'mon," he says. "I'll buy you a beer."

Once they each have a drink, they wind their way through the crowded bar, find Mike's buddies and sit down. He keeps a close eye on Debra as the night goes on, watching for signs that the walls are closing in on her, or that his friends are getting too happy with the embarrassing stories. He must lose concentration at some point though, because Debra comes up to him, slides an arm around his waist and tilts her head towards Aaron. "So, apparently, I'm supposed to ask you when you're going to serenade me?" There's a smile on her face that's half teasing, half curious and Mike shakes his head, grinning over at his college roommate.

"Not cool, man," he calls and Aaron raises his hands in an exaggerated shrug.

"Just don't want your lady to feel like she's missing out," he supplies in what's supposed to be a helpful tone and all Mike can do is shake his head again because helpful is the last thing Aaron wants to be. 

Debra's hand moving on his lower back brings him back to her. One eyebrow is arched either in question or dare and he knows he's in trouble before she opens her mouth. "He said you're really good," she says and the look in her eyes has Mike setting down his beer as he presses a kiss to her lips.

"Especially for you," he says, making his way to the DJ and flipping through the song book. He finds one of his favourites - and yes, he has done this enough to have favourites, not that he'd ever admit to that in and around FBI headquarters - and writes his name down, returns to cheers from his friends and a question from Debra that he refuses to answer.

"Wait and see," is all he'll say when she asks what song it is. Humour and doubt war on her face but she doesn't have to wonder for long. Two songs later, his name is called and he makes his way to the stage, observing with some surprise that Aaron has followed him, is bringing Debra with him.

Mike doesn't bother fighting the urge to roll his eyes, takes the microphone and waits for the song to begin.

When it does, he looks into Debra's eyes and begins to sing.

_Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back 

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some 

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
  
He's smiling into the microphone as he sings, enjoying very much her reactions - the widening of her eyes as she realises that he can actually sing quite well, the smile on her face as she listens to the lyrics, the darkening of her cheeks as he sings into her eyes and doesn't look away. By the time the song finishes, for all he knows or cares they could be the only two people left in the place and when he steps down from the stage she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his and the applause and cheers and whistles from the crowd fade into the background. 

"All right... you're not so bad," she says when she pulls away, smile and eyes showing her understatement and he shrugs his shoulders without taking his arms around from her waist. 

"It was inspired," he replies and she blushes scarlet. "How about we get out of here? I'll serenade you in private."

He doesn't have to ask her twice, and when they get back to his place, he makes good on his promise. 

Among other things. 


End file.
